Just Three Words
by animeangel665
Summary: All Neji wants is to hear those three words. GaaNeji Oneshot


Gaara watched in silence as Neji trained with his cousin. The girl was extremely timid and Gaara knew that Neji could have easily defeated her. Every few seconds the redhead would catch the other boy staring at him. Finally the girl gave up and backed off on her attacks. Neji could sense her fatigue and stopped the fight. The girl smiled her thanks and invited Gaara inside to join her and Neji for an after practice snack. Gaara quickly declined, not knowing what he could possibly talk to the Hyuuga cousins about.

Neji was silent as Gaara left the Hyuuga household. Hinata could see that her cousin was mad so she didn't press him when he asked to be excused. He walked as quickly to his room as he could without seeming suspicious. The second he opened his door sand quickly enveloped him and tossed him to the bed. He heard the door close and footsteps come close to the bed. He looked to see Gaara standing with arms crossed, the sand wrapping around him.

"Gaara." Neji said calmly as if the redhead wasn't giving him a death glare. Gaara glared in response and the sand pinned Neji to the bed. Neji's face stayed calm, his eyes never leaving Gaara's.

"You're to easy on her. One day she might face someone who won't give in just because she's tired." Gaara said, sitting on the bed. Neji attempted to sit up but the sand held him back roughly.

"Is this necessary?" Neji asked gesturing at the sand. Gaara ignored his question and the sand tightened on Neji's wrists. He winced in pain. "Why are you so concerned about her anyway? Do you like her or something?"

Gaara glared at him, as if daring him to say more. Neji must not have received the message.

"Come to think of it you have been watching her train a lot. Every time she's training you seem to magically appear. What is it Gaara? Do you like seeing her all sweaty and out of breath?" Neji asked. Gaara tightened the sand even more. This time Neji cried out. Gaara loosened the sand and lifted one of Neji's wrists to his lips. He kissed the vein, licking upward to his fingers. Neji closed his eyes. The sand on the other wrist tightened. "Sadist." Neji muttered. Gaara smirked

"Masochist."

The sand loosened slowly until it completely moved away from Neji. Gaara released his hand and stood up. Neji rubbed his wrist and sat up. Before he could get comfortable Gaara crushed his lips to Neji's. The brunette moaned at the force and wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck.

"This is why I work you up." Neji said. Gaara looked at him questioningly.

"What are you talking about?"

Neji shook his head. "Nothing."

Gaara raised an (non-existent) eyebrow and kissed Neji again. He whined in response and lifted his hips. Gaara pulled away so that he situate himself over Neji, practically straddling the boy. The both moaned when their groins rubbed together.

"You know," Neji said when Gaara pulled back, "You used to scare me."

"I do that to people."

"Where are your siblings?"

"Why do you care?"

"I just want to know if they might walk in on us again." Neji explained. Gaara stared in his eyes and saw the truth. He was still unsure since Kankuro and Neji had dated for the better part of the year last year.

"Don't be so sad." Neji said, raising a hand to Gaara's eyes. He wiped away the small tears that were forming. "I love you."

"You said that to Kankuro as well." Gaara said, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"While you've never said it at all." Neji pointed out.

"Yeah? Well who should I have said it to? The villagers who hated me or maybe the family that pretended I didn't exist?!" Gaara yelled, sitting back on his knees. Neji sat up and Grabbed Gaara's chin.

Just before their lips touched Neji whispered, "Say it to me."

Gaara looked at him, startled. "What?"

"Say it to me. Give your love to me. I neither hate or pretend you don't exist. If you're want to say 'I love you' then you have to mean it." Neji explained.

"Did you mean it when you said it to Kankuro?" Gaara asked.

"I did. But that was a different kind of love."

"What kind?"

"The friendship kind. The two of us...we weren't meant to be together like that."

"What about me? What kind of love do you have for me?"

"The kind that nobody can live without. The kind that has broken hearts and taken lives. The purest love of all." Neji said, lightly grazing his lips over Gaara's. "If you want love you have to give it and if you're going to give it then give it to me."

"Why should I do that? Prove to me that you love me better then anyone." Gaara challenged. Neji kissed the red head deeply.

"I love you. More than anything."

A red tint appeared on Gaara's cheeks. He looked away, embarrassed be Neji's words.

"Why...why would you want love from me...a monster?"

"I don't know." Neji said with a shrug. "I would rather the love be real with a monster than fake love with perfection."

Gaara hesitated. "I- i don't know if I can."

"Then don't. Forcing yourself to say it doesn't mean much to me. When you say you love me I want it to be true."

"What if I never say it?"

Neji was silent.

"Would you still love me?" Gaara asked.

"If you couldn't say three words about how you feel for me then you wouldn't be worth my time. I want you to say them when you're ready, but if you never say them at all...then I'll take my love and give it to someone else. As much as I love you I'm not going to waste myself on you." Neji said.

"But monsters-"

"Do you know what a monster is?" Neji asked, cutting Gaara off. "A monster is someone who tortures people for fun. A monster just hates and destroys. You aren't a monster Gaara. Maybe you were before but you aren't now."

Gaara's blush deepened. "I-if I say those three words will you...promise not to leave me."

"No."

Gaara looked at him, tears forming in his eyes.

"I can do better. If you say those three words then I will love you forever. I'll be by your side forever." Neji said. Gaara paused for a moment.

"I love you." Gaara told him firmly, holding Neji's gaze. Neji smiled and hugged Gaara, practically attacking the poor redhead. Neji straddled Gaara's hips and kissed him. Gaara, never one to back down from a challenge, used his strength (and sand) to flip Neji over. Neji looked at the sand that held his wrists down.

"Now why does this look familiar?" Neji grinned. Gaara gave a small smile back.

"I love you." Gaara said, before attacking Neji's neck. The brunette gasped and threw his head back.

"I love you too." Neji said, straining to keep control over his voice. Gaara sucked harder, earning a moan from the boy underneath him. "Ne, Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"Kiss me?" Neji pleaded. Gaara raised his lips to Neji's

"Anything for you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata led Temari to Neji's room (Kankuro was forced to stay downstairs). Hinata knocked softly. When no answer came she opened the door cautiously. Temari gave a squeal as the door opened revealing her youngest brother curled up, asleep and Neji's chest. A (semi) closer inspection revealed that Neji had a brand new hickey on his neck. Hinata tried to figure out why Temari kept smiling but the blonde kept her lips shut.

"You'll find out when they wake up." Temari repeated.

Which they did several hours later when Neji and Gaara walked out of Neji's room to talk to Neji's uncle about wedding plans. Since there was nothing Hiashi could do about it (considering that the hickey represented their mating vows) the marriage was arranged and carried out. Neji moved with Gaara to the sand village several months later.

And every time Gaara would pass Neji in the halls or when they were together he never missed a chance to say "I love you".

---------------------------------------

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading **

**I Do ****Not**** own Naruto**

**Just this idea.**

**A/N- I haven't written a NejixGaara fanfic so I decided to try one out. Unfortunately I made the characters extremely OOC and used an over-used plot. Darn. I just hope the quality is still good. Please review if you can. They make me smile.**


End file.
